


Drive Me Crazy

by kyballs



Series: au madrid [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Best Friends, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation in Shower, Seriker - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyballs/pseuds/kyballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iker is something wrong? You seem tense."</p><p>He knew that Sergio was going to ask that question sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know guys just read it.
> 
> theres porn in there and it's my first time writing it but whatever, it happened
> 
> theyre like college aged, mid to early 20's

Iker realized Sergio wasn't paying attention to him the second he unwrapped his chocolate bar. Nobody really knew Sergio's love for chocolate, or the extent it went to. The chocolate bar he has, it's one of those expensive chocolate bars, the ones filled with thick caramel that Sergio's parents get him for his birthday every year.

His voice is completely lost to Sergio at this point so he closes his mouth and remembers what he was talking about for later. Iker would think that Sergio was climaxing if he didn't know his friend better, the way his eyes squeeze shut and his head knocks back, moaning as the chocolate melts in his mouth. He savors the taste of the confectionary until the last bite, more than anyone he's ever seen before.

He could feel the euphoric vibe that his friend was radiating. He could often imagine the bliss that the other was experiencing and relate it to other topics quite easily.

Sergio takes the last bite of his treat and purrs in approval, the money he had spent on the chocolate well worth it. He comes down from his temporary high and becomes aware of his surroundings, although it's only by a slight amount.

He knew Sergio was comfortable around him, especially since he was the only person to witness the sugary orgasams that he has about 2 times a month. It makes Iker feel more connected to Sergio, like he must trust him a great deal to let him see him this way. It doesn't normally have any effect on Iker but he felt confused,confused as to why his face was stained pink and his cheeks were burning. The heat flourishing in between his legs is more than a bit terrifying to him as well. He feels out of place now, something he's never felt before.

He stands up and leaves, stopping in the bathroom to splash water on his face. He stops and tells Sergio's mother to have a good day and kisses her on the cheek before going. Sergio wouldn't be focused on him for the rest of the night anyway.

* * *

"Iker is something wrong? You seem tense."

He knew that Sergio was going to ask that question sooner or later. Sergio was the type of person that was really into 'vibes' and fortune telling since before they had even met.

He's smiling at Iker, waiting for an answer. Of course he picked up on the fact that Iker had left his house out of nowhere. He was really hoping that he wouldn't notice His change in attitude.

"What are you talking about? That's stupid." Iker groaned. He didn't want to look at Sergio or even listen to his voice really. All he could picture was Sergio's features scrunched up in pleasure and moaning at the taste of the chocolate bar he'd just consumed. It makes him remember the physical reaction it gave him while he was supposed to be tutoring Sergio, not that he needed to be tutoring him anyway.

It doesn't help him that Sergio is always so touchy with him either, he's not really a fan of physical contact but Sergio never seemed to give a single shit. He'd accepted that Sergio was not going to stop being touchy with him.

"You're so stubborn, you're a classic Taurus, Iker. No getting through to you." Iker really wished that Sergio would quit living by astronomy-or astrology whatever it was called he didn't care-he wanted Sergio to ask continue asking him. Of course he wouldn't say anything but that way he would've felt that Sergio cared about it. He knew that he probably did care, but still.

They sat quietly, Iker still looking down at his lap and Sergio sipping at his coffee.  They were in Iker's grandfather's cafe, probably the most important place in their friendship.

Sergio broke the silence, after taking a bite of his food.

"So have you spoken to Unai at all?"

Had he talked to his brother recently? His brother who is currently going to college to be a therapist?

"What are you trying to say Sergio?" Iker picked at his nails before trying to look up at Sergio, who was still beaming at him. It was hard to read Sergio because he hardly ever had anything but a smile on his face.

"Nothing, I'm not trying to imply anything. Have you spoken to him recently though?"

"Why would I?"

Sergio's smile never faltered.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because it wouldn't help anything." Sergio took a long sip from his coffee before putting it down and swallowing. Iker felt a new sense of nervousness that made his forehead sweat and tap his fingers on his thighs.

"So there is something to be helped." He hated when Sergio did this, he didnt even know how Sergio managed to do this. It probably had to do with Iker's inability to think before he spoke and Sergio's near perfect knowing of Iker as a person.

"No, Sergio. I'm perfectly fine." he knows Sergio is not convinced because he won't meet his eyes while Sergio continues to look directly at him.

"It's because you wanted my chocolate isn't it! I'll get you something right now." Sergio begins looking through the 'treats' section of the menu while Iker finds himself thinking about last night.

He thinks about the way Sergio let the caramel ooze onto his lips, almost getting into the ginger-brown hairs of his beard. He's thinking about the deep groans that came from his friend as the chocolate melted down his throat and how he threw his head back when the chocolate melted in his mouth.

It's when Sergio starts calling for a waiter that Iker snaps out of his trance, gasping at being so lost in his memory. His cheeks were flushed and the back of his neck is sweaty. When he takes in his surroundings and comes back to his senses Sergio is ordering some sort of sweet for him. On a normal day he would refuse but as of now, he's staring wide eyed at Sergio as if he could see his thoughts.

When Sergio turns and smiles at Iker and runs a hand through his shoulder length hair, and then his 1000 watt smile went out. Iker feels paranoid, like Sergio really could read his mind and he didn't want to be around him anymore.

"What's on your mind Iker?" It scares Iker how well Sergio knew him, he knew something was bothering Iker from just looking at his face, his expression was probably a giveaway but still, Sergio could always get information out of him. He just had, where Iker could help Sergio learn their coursework, Sergio could manipulate Iker into telling him whatever he needed to hear. There really wasn't anything Iker could keep from Sergio.

Iker's fingers were still drumming on the table, he felt like if Sergio continued to ask him these questions he would let everything slip. He reaches for water with shaky hands, he doesn't need his normal espresso with extra sugar, he's already close to losing his mind as well as control over himself. He starts to feel hot under Sergio's concerned look.

The glass is slippery with condensation and Iker takes a sip from it, putting it back down on the table.

"Iker, what's wrong with you?" Sergio inquires again. Iker feels panicked that Sergio is continuing to interrogate him, he realizes how irrational he must be coming off but he can't help it.

He grumbles a response and reaches for his water again, hands shaking violently. He notices that he's dropped his glass on his lap when he feels the splash of icy water hit his chest, the breeze freezing him even more. He's not thinking about how everyone in the cafe is staring at him, or how everyone else can see through his white cotton shirt. He's too busy trying to identify Sergio's reaction. Sergio isn't looking into his eyes anymore, the concerned look taking the back seat to a heavy blush, he gulps and pulls at the neckline of his shirt, his eyes are glazed over with a heated expression.

Iker's cousin comes to him, working as a waiter during this time of day, she asks him if he's okay and if he wants to borrow her brother's spare shirt while he's on duty in the back. Sergio is shifting awkwardly in his seat, uncharacteristically quiet, he's not poking fun at him like he normally would, he's not laughing at all, he's just running his hand through his hair more than he needed to and rubbing the back of his neck.

Iker tells Sergio he'll be back and Sergio just nods, he seems out of place.

* * *

Iker's parents let him know that they'll be visiting Unai for the next week. While they're driving to Portugal to visit him, Iker decides to call Unai. He doesn't answer and Iker knows he's in class but he lays still on the floor and keeps the phone to his ear, longer after the time to leave a message expires.

"Unai, I don't know what the hell is going on with me. It's Nene, I can't be around him without having these... thoughts," Iker feels almost ashamed that he's talking to Unai about these things, well pretending that he's talking to Unai-which is probably even worse when you think about it. He continues speaking as if Unai is actually there on the other end of the conversation and he's not being crazy.

"Yeah, I know the general signs of attraction but, it's Sergio. It can't be though, I mean I've known Sergio for what, 4 years? There's no way right?"

 _'Who are you trying to kid, me or yourself?'_ Iker hears Unai's voice in his head.

"I don't have to convince anyone of anything, there's no chance that I'm... that I'm,"

_'A fag? A dick loving faggot? It really seems that way to me, Iker. You aren't fooling anyone in that closet.'_

Iker throws the phone across the room and onto the couch. He felt stupid for arguing with his brother in his own mind, he felt like he was being driven out of his mind.

The cell phone starts ringing on the couch and Iker figures that it's probably Unai calling him back, he ignores it and turns on his other side, falling asleep in the hardwood floor in his living room.

* * *

Iker talks to Sergio the next morning, Sergio finally got the haircut his family had been begging him to get since before they met, his hair no longer shoulder length, but not a buzzcut. Iker hangs up on Sergio when he brings up that he's bought himself another chocolate bar, this one with a mint type filling that he couldn't wait to taste.

Sergio kept trying to call Iker but he didn't want to pick up the phone or hear Sergio's voice at the moment, already aroused but the visualization of Sergio eating the chocolate as he had eaten the last one. Iker decides he needs a cold shower to get past this.

When he gets in it feels unpleasant, he still feels just as turned on as before, so he turns the hot water on. He tries to forget about his problem and wash himself.

When he's washing his thighs he can't help himself from remembering Sergio's unusual behavior after he spilled water on himself. The look in his eyes and the color in his cheeks. This only proved to stimulate himself further. His hand moves on it's own accord. He takes himself in his hand and starts to pump.

"Mhmm, mhm..." his back hits the shower wall and his imagination starts to overpower him. His knees feel almost as unstable as his emotional state, his eyelids feel heavy and he imagines Sergio with him in the shower. He closes his eyes and his delusion becomes much more real. He feels Sergio's hands all over him and he starts to move his hand faster.

He's completely lost at the moment, his pleasure increasing as he begins to imagine that Sergio's mouth is now wrapped around him.

"Ahh... nnm.." Iker forgets that it's actually his own hand doing all of the work, moaning loud enough that anyone inside the house would hear him, if anyone was in the house. He can't even try to stifle the loud groans that are leaving his mouth, he had never felt this type of want in his life before.

He slumps into a sitting position as he continues to jerk his hand up and down his erection. His body is shaking at this point, the muscles in his stomach tighten and his toes curl. The heat in his groin feels as if it's getting hotter and hotter, he knows he's about to climax.

"Sergio... Sergio! God, mhnn- Sese! Sergio!" it's as if Iker only remembers Sergio's name at that moment. He calls it desperately as if its his last prayer, each time the name comes out louder and louder. He chokes on his words as he meets his peak, Sergio's name becoming ragged and harsh breaths.

When he finally comes down from his high he feels lost-guilty even, as if he shouldn't have done that. He's upset when Sergio is gone, even though he knew he was never there.

* * *

It's Sunday morning and Sergio's family is at church, Sergio doesn't go with them, he claims to have his own meaning of life that is unique to him. Sergio probably isn't doing anything and wondering what is wrong with Iker. If his texts and voice messages were anything to go off of, he was worried about the state of their friendship.

This is why Iker is currently walking to Sergio's house, as if he wants to retain some sense of normalcy. He didn't really know how you could find a sense of normalcy with you best friend though after you had masturbated to the thought of them though.

He was a mess at the moment, he didn't know why he was suddenly attracted to Sergio, he'd never really felt strong attraction to anyone before. It confused him and it fucked him up.

When he met Sergio, he didn't care at all there was nothing that could have compelled to find the man so erotic then, bare faced with hair that was too long. He still should see Sergio the same way as he did previously. He didn't see how Sergio's constant speak of the zodiac signs and 'Feng Shui' could have had anything to do with this either, initially he found annoying. Maybe he had come to see that some of it was true anyway? No that wasn't it.

Iker felt guilty, who wouldn't feel guilty after having that kind of orgasam to your best friend? He was upset, he felt like he had tarnished Sergio in some way. Sergio wasn't like any other college guy he knew, he wasn't talking about sex all the time and who he 'hit it' with the previous night. He could always find something to talk about and Iker didn't want to punch him in the face like he did with almost anyone else.

He can't even attempt to lie to himself now, he is attracted to Sergio. It bothers him that its a constant yearning that he can't escape, that even when he's sitting next to Sergio he wants more. He doesn't want that to be what ends their friendship, he doesn't want their friendship to end at all.

Iker also cannot get over the fact that he's... gay? It didn't feel right to him, he'd never wanted to be with a man in his life, he's never really even wanted to be with a girl in his life if this is the case. Was it just...Sergio? That seemed right to him. He still felt dirty about it, like the one person he really felt a good friendship with he wanted to have sex with. He felt as if he was ruining something perfect.

So now there he is knocking on Sergio's front door waiting for him to answer so he can try to pretend that everything is normal. He really just wants to be around Sergio though. He feels anxious as he hears the door unlocking and the handle start to turn, but when the door opens, it's gone.

It's just Sergio, beautiful Sergio. His hair is much shorter now, styled on top of his head rather than hanging at his shoulders, and his beard is trimmed. The sunlight shining on his hair bringing out the red in it. His smile is uncharacteristically small and shy when he starts to speak.

"Hey Iker, come in." When he walks into Sergio's room the most recent El Clasico is playing. They sit down and re-watch the game together, they know Real Madrid wins because they were actually at the game together.

Sergio's watching him and not the game, he hasn't tried to start a conversation yet. If Sergio was actually watching the game he wouldn't have found it so abnormal, but he wasn't watching the game. Iker waited until the first goal to look back at Sergio.

He was still staring back at him. Iker couldn't identify the look Sergio was giving him. His face was pink and illuminated in the white color coming from the screen.

_'Raul scores again, what a fine goal to see from him too!'_

"Do you want to be watching this?" Sergio asks him. "We've already seen it, well we were at the game."

"It doesn't matter." Iker shifts uncomfortably in his seat, not because Sergio is still looking at him with some unidentifiable emotion but because his back hurts. The pain is undoubtedly due to the fact that he slept in the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sergio asked him. He answered the question with 'I slept on the floor' and of course Sergio would follow with more questions, not stopping until he found out what he wanted to know.

"Why did you sleep in the floor?" Comes the next question. He knew it was coming.

"I got in an argument with Unai about... myself I guess. I hung up and just fell asleep where I was." He would rather die than let out the fact he was actually arguing himself.

"Why were you arguing with Unai? Don't you guys get along well?"

Iker feels like he's going to tell Sergio everything before he mentally slaps himself. He was terrified that he would let everything spill and Sergio would want nothing to do with him. His connection with Sergio was probably the most important thing to him at the moment, other than Sergio himself, and the thought of severing that bond made him almost nauseous.

Thinking about he and Sergio's bond more and more makes him believe that Sergio would never leave him over something like that. He feels like he's obligated to let Sergio know what's been going on in his head.

"Well Ive you just been feeling strange lately, I have a lot of weird feelings going through myself. They're um, they're mostly about you." Iker stopped when he realizes what he's doing. Sergio wouldn't leave him he knew that but it would be awkward as hell for the rest of their lives. He didn't know how Sergio managed to get him to speak about things he doesn't want to talk about, but he just can.

"What? What about me?" Sergio moves closer to Iker, his hair gel smells like blueberries and his deodorant smells like pine. Iker feels like he's going to lose his mind, even more than he already has. "Iker, did I do something wrong?"

He hasn't done anything wrong, he's just been himself. He's been loud, he's talked about zodiac character traits. He's talked about how he doesn't like where Iker moved his desk because it gives of the wrong energy. He's made Iker meditate with him, he's told Iker his own personal meaning to life. He's been touchy and affectionate even when Iker's told him that he isn't a touchy person. He's talked to Iker about destiny and social issues, he's screamed wildly about football. He has just been Sergio, he's just been Nene.

Iker couldn't think of anyone who was more different than him, he couldn't think of anyone that he needed more to go through life with. He hated that Sergio can't be himself and eat chocolate the way he wants to without him reacting so grossly to it.

He's staring at Sergio and Sergio is staring back at him, he looks desperate. Iker's mouth is shut tight, not wanting to say anything before he thought it out. He's looking at the light freckling Sergio has on the bridge of his nose, his dark brown eyes, the unique natural color of his hair, the pink color of his lips.

Soon he can't even see Sergio's lips. He feels them though, on his lips. He thinks he's imagining it like he did before. He comes to the conclusion that it is real, because if it were fake it could never feel this good. He wants to move his mouth but suddenly Sergio's lips are gone and he's apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that was." Sergio's nervous, his eyes are darting back and forth, trying to look at anything but Iker. His voice was shaking when he spoke and his face was red. His lips are shaking.

Iker wants it back, he had been driving himself absolutely crazy over having sexual thoughts about Sergio and then Sergio kissed him, and he forgot to respond. He leans forward quickly and kisses him for a second time.

Sergio is unresponsive this time. He probably hasn't registered what's going on yet, Iker deepens the kiss. He sucks on Sergio’s lower lip, earning a shiver from Sergio.

“Iker? Wha- ahh…” Sergio moans quietly when Iker slips his tongue in his opened mouth. Iker couldn’t wait, God know’s how long he’s wanted this even though he had only realized it several days ago. Now his tongue is inside of Sergio’s mouth, rubbing against Sergio’s own.

Sergio is still not responding to him and it’s frightening, did he not want this? Iker starts to regret his actions and is ready to pull away from him and hightail it out of Sergio’s house when he feels heavy arms wrap themselves around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. Being so close to Sergio in this way makes Iker lose control of himself.

He explores Sergio’s mouth and tilts his head in a further attempt to deepen their kiss. Sergio finally responds and Iker comes undone, letting a restrained groan into Sergio’s mouth. He wants to pull away from Sergio but he can’t bring himself to cease contact with Sergio.

He begins to kiss down Sergio’s recently shaved neck and Sergio shivers at the contact. He wants to hear Sergio moan, he wants to make him feel better than a damn chocolate bar ever could. He sucks on Sergio’s throat and he can feel a groan before it come out of the other man’s mouth, feels his hands tighten on his shoulder. He wants to  make Sergio lose his mind as he had lost his earlier.

“Iker-Iker…” Sergio is moaning his name breathlessly, stopping to swallow thickly. Iker loves this, he wants to hear it more. His hand travels between them and onto Sergio’s clothed erection. Sergio’s body jerks into Iker and he moans out the older man’s name in response. Sergio rubs onto his hand and Iker can’t focus on leaving love-bites on Sergio’s neck anymore. He could spend the rest of his life listening to Sergio’s lusty moans of his name.

They fall back onto the bed they were sitting on and Sergio moves his legs so Iker is in between them. Iker pulls at the bottom of Sergio’s shirt and pulls it over his head. He know’s how muscular Sergio is and he knows that Sergio is more than strong enough to push him off at any given time so he keeps on doing what he’s doing, running his hands all over Sergio’s body. He wouldn’t keep going if Sergio wanted him to stop though, despite the obvious fact that he would want more.

He looks up at Sergio, to make sure that he wants more. The look in his eyes told him to keep going, he did want more, “Don’t stop-ahh…” Sergio calls, confirming himself. Iker moves from between Sergio’s legs before he starts to pull Sergio’s pants down, moving back in between them once the pants and briefs had been discarded onto the floor. Sergio’s breaths are ragged and pleasured as Iker looks at him and traces shapes on his hip. He begins to kiss Sergio again, wet and open mouthed. He leaves a trail of kisses down to Sergio’s hip and Sergio jerks from his stillness.

“You-you don’t have to, Iker.”

“I want to.” Was Iker’s response. Sergio lays back in silence, surprised at Iker’s actions. He parts his lips next to Sergio’s arousal and licks up the side of it. Sergio lets a whine spill from his lips and Iker becomes even more excited. He’s never done this before but he wants to try his best to make Sergio feel good. Sergio shakes as he licks his member again and Iker takes him into his mouth. Sergio’s hands find their way into his hair, grabbing at his hair like he’s trying to hold onto his sanity. Sergio thrusts forward and apologizes as Iker continues, his voice ridden with lust and desire. Iker can’t blame him, he’d do the same if they switched position. Iker bobs his head back and forth, sucking, and stopping to lick occasionally.

“Oh god!” Sergio yells after a while, Iker feels like he’s going to explode. He has become increasingly hard as he has progressed and he wants to relieve himself soon. Sergio comes into his mouth after warning him, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be but it’s not his favorite thing. As Sergio convulses, he is turned on by the fact that he has just sucked his best friend off.

When Iker moves his mouth from Sergio’s now limp cock, Sergio grabs his face. He pulls Iker into a needy kiss which he can’t complain about. Sergio is still shaking and he’s pleased with the outcome of his work, he’s made Sergio feel better than he ever has eating chocolate so he feels accomplished.

“You’re still…” Sergio says once he’s finished kissing Iker, looking at the obvious bulge in Iker’s pants.

“It’s fine, I’ll deal with it.” Iker pulls Sergio in for another kiss, he was only focused on making Sergio feel as good as he possibly could. He didn’t want to bother Sergio with himself, he could wait. He thinks it’s a privilege to have just given Sergio an orgasam.

“No.” Sergio protests stubbornly, he’s still shaking. He pushes Iker back into a laying position, straddling him. Sergio leans in and kisses Iker, pulling Iker’s pants down to his knees. Iker grinds into Sergio’s hand as he rubs his hand onto the erection. Iker is confused when Sergio’s hand moves behind him. After a couple of seconds Sergio moans into Iker’s mouth and then begins kissing his neck. Iker looks to find Sergio fingering himself, he understands what he’s trying to do.

“Sese, you don’t have to… You’ll hurt yourself, don’t do that for me.” Sergio doesn’t answer him, he moves his head down to blow Iker until he leaks precum. He moves his head and works his hand up and down Iker’s dick, lubricating it with spit and precum. “Sese, you really don’t- nrmm...”

Iker is cut off when Sergio drops himself onto Iker’s erection, neither of them able to keep quiet, not caring that Sergio’s family could walk through the door at any second. Sergio rides Iker and Iker’s head is reeling. Sergio is hard again, Iker doesn’t know how but he is. Sergio starts screaming Iker’s name in pleasure and Iker can’t believe he still hasn’t came yet.

Sergio looks like he’s in pain and Iker is trying to talk, to tell him to stop if it’s hurting him, his voice is caught in his throat though, only groans managing to come out. Sergio removes himself from Iker and begins to grind their erections together, Iker  moving his hips as well.

His stomach muscles tighten and a heat shoots throughout his entire body. Sergio is squealing and Iker knows he’s close. They’re calling out each other’s names like sinners call out to their god.

Iker’s eyes squeeze shut and a white hot pleasure takes him over, Sergio is screaming his name and Iker lets out a loud moan as both of their bodies slowly come to a stop. Sergio’s head is buried in his neck, his breathing is far from rhythmic and calm. Iker brings a shaky hand up to stroke the back of Sergio’s head, any doubt Iker could have had left at this point was erased when Sergio placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i am actual seriker trash  
> trash


End file.
